


In These Apartment Walls

by trashprincehamlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hey, M/M, i don't know how explicit it is but i rated it that to be safe, this is plotless porn, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprincehamlet/pseuds/trashprincehamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred needs some reassuring about the case he's working on. Arthur's more than happy to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Apartment Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within the universe of my Jack the Ripper AU (Lightly Row). My friend requested it, and even if I'm taking so long to update the actual fic, I decided I'd take time to write this. Pretty short and contains slight spoilers for Lightly Row. Think of it as a hidden smut chapter.

“Arthur, is this case even worth working on?” Alfred asked, leaning over the pillow to look at the Thames, which was shining with the late night city lights of London. He stretched out on the narrow bed, rolling over to look at the Englishman, who was slumped in the chair.

“Alfred, why must you ask questions like that?” Arthur replied with uncharacteristic concern. “Weren’t you so upbeat about it several months ago? By Jove, you dragged me to the strangest places just to get a clue.”

“No,” said the officer, “it’s not that I lost hope or anything, but, it’s been quite a while, and we don’t even have a proper suspect. Any other murder case would be at the trial stage at this point.”

“You git, don’t be hard on yourself,” Arthur scolded. “It is extremely flummoxing, after all. What with these conflicting pieces of evidence and strange wounds on the bodies…”

“Coming from a guy who beats himself up about getting three mistakes on medical school homework, I wouldn’t take your first statement too seriously.”

“I am completely serious, Alfred!” The blush, which was a favorite subject of Dr. Hedervary’s teasing, began to rise to the Brit’s cheeks. “Before you put yourself down, consider the quality of the case you’ve taken on! I believe your success with the Britland incident was a matter of beginner’s luck. A few years in the service wouldn’t be adequate enough for this, why, even Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda are stumped. Please, don’t do this to yourself…”

Arthur began to pant. That rant had taken some breath out of him. He turned to look at the American again.

Strangely, Alfred’s face had none of the dejection which had been written all over it moments ago.

“Aww, Artie, you actually do care about me!” he teased.

“Have I ever given you reason to doubt that?”

“Considering how in-denial you can be sometimes, my answer’s a solid yes,” joked Alfred.

Any other time, Arthur would have rolled his eyes, but this time, his reaction was a little different.

“If I didn’t care about you, would I do this?”

Arthur moved to the bed, leaned down, and gave his boyfriend a kiss-their first one since the children’s hospital.

Alfred was caught off guard. It wasn’t like Arthur to be affectionate (well, their relationship being illegal could have been a factor). The Englishman barely even smiled at him in public-yet here he was, pressing his lips against Alfred’s in the most intimate of ways.

Alfred moved closer, pulling Arthur onto the bed with him. He broke the kiss, looking into his lover’s eyes with a gentle smile, then moved down to suck lightly on the Brit’s neck.

It was Arthur’s turn to be surprised. An officer of Scotland Yard, engaging in “gross indecency between males”? Alfred was definitely impulsive, but doing something punishable by jail time seemed unlike him.

However, several neck kisses later, the overworked medical student no longer cared. All he knew was that he wanted Alfred, and he didn’t want him to stop. Arthur fisted his hand in the American’s hair, stifling his moans.

Alfred stopped what he was doing, and got to work taking off Arthur’s suit. It took quite a while-British clothes were definitely more complicated than the freer American ones-but soon, Arthur was shirtless under him.

“How…how…how mortifying…”

“C’mon, Artie, it’s just you and me!” Alfred said, surprisingly casual even if such a significant point in their relationship was taking place. “No need to be such a killjoy.”

Arthur sighed, but for the first time, his hormones got the better of him and he let the officer do away with the rest of his outfit, trousers and all. _Guess he’s a man anyway, under that stiff surface,_ Alfred thought.

“It’s quite unfair that I’ve got nothing on,” Arthur shot at Alfred, “and you get to keep your shirt.”

Alfred did what his boyfriend asked, and soon, they were both naked (under the sheets-London winters were cold).

“Alfred, you make jabs at my so-called denial all the time,” Arthur said, taking the American’s cock in his hands and stroking it lightly. “If I truly didn’t care, would I do this?”

The Brit still wasn’t used to sucking cock-he and Francis had limited themselves to kissing and holding hands; most of his other rushed encounters with men that had taken place at bars didn’t leave time for foreplay. But, surprisingly, it wasn’t that bad. Then again, it was Alfred, which took away any reservations he might have had otherwise.

Arthur recalled the countless Biology lessons on the male reproductive system, which he never considered would be useful in this area. He sucked lightly, knowing the penis had countless nerve endings and was extremely receptive to pain. After making sure he wasn’t in a position to gag on dick, he reached behind the American and stuck two fingers in Alfred’s ass-the prostate was up there, which meant it would feel good if done right.

Alfred, for his part, was more embarrassed than he expected. Thinking about stuff like this was one thing-having your boyfriend suck your package and finger your ass at once was another.

He didn’t particularly like the thought of coming in Arthur’s mouth, so he cast his eyes around the room-anywhere, everywhere, trying to think of every unappealing thing in existence: paperwork, night shift, you name it.

All that effort was in vain. In time, he decided to give up and focus on the wonderful feeling of finally getting a blowjob from Arthur In-Denial Kirkland.

Arthur continued swirling his tongue around the tip of his boyfriend’s cock, knowing this was another sweet spot, and did not expect a mouthful of Alfred’s cum.

“Hey, Artie, uh, sorry about that…”

“No need to apologize. It was less horrid than I would have thought. Given the amount of junk food you consume I would have expected your semen to taste like burgers.”

The American allowed himself a little chuckle. This boy would never give him a break, not even in the bedroom. He bent down to reciprocate Arthur’s effort.

Strangely, Alfred had little experience in that area. He did pretty well for a first time, but Arthur soon got impatient with his lover’s awkward movements.

 “Bloody hell, Al, this only goes to show that Britain bests the States in every conceivable way. Why not finish what we started?”

Arthur closed Alfred’s mouth with a kiss, and pulled him up so he’d have an easier time. The medical student rolled over and gripped the pillow while the officer figured out how they could do it comfortably on the squeaky bed.

Alfred bent over his boyfriend, giving him a little kiss before everything, and then pushing into him, pent-up need finally coming to the surface. The mood in the apartment was getting hotter and heavier by the second, but Alfred tried to thrust slowly and not go too aggressively.

“Oh, Great Scott, are you going to give it to me or not? I can barely feel a thing!”

Alfred did as the Brit asked. He moved his hips harder, faster, while sweat beaded on his forehead. Arthur liked it, too, evidenced by his moans that were probably loud enough to wake up the whole West End.

“Ugh...oh…Al…fred-don’t stop, keep going, ah-“

Arthur’s tactful English was dissolving into groans and exclamations of how much he liked this. This was the best he’d ever had. Alfred may have been clueless about blowjobs, but he definitely knew how to do it up the ass.

Alfred knew how much Arthur was enjoying this, and he rubbed the Brit’s cock so he would feel like it even more. Arthur was a moaning mess, embarrassed that someone saw him in this state, but happy that Alfred was risking dismissal-and a possible court case-to have sex with him. He felt the cum dripping from his dick, and hit a high he had not felt since getting into Oxford.

Alfred was hitting all the right places with every thrust, and damn-he was good with this hands. He had felt pretty weird when they started, since he’d never done it this way, but by now the only thing he cared about was making the both of them feel good.

He gave a few last half-hearted thrusts, pulled out, and came all over the sheets. Arthur followed soon after.

The both of them were too tired to get back into their clothes, or clean up the sheets. Alfred threw a blanket over the bed, while Arthur stared into space.

“Hey, anything wrong?”

“Arthur means bear-”

The American was perplexed.

“-so hug me like I’m a teddy bear.”

Alfred joined Arthur under the covers, pulling him into a tight embrace. “It’s pretty weird, you being affectionate.”

“A-affectionate? Bloody hell no, I’m just cold!” Arthur protested.

“Sure, Artie,” Alfred laughed, thinking of everything they’d just done. “Sure.”

The medical student brushed it off with a grunt, but inside, he was chiding himself for getting too attached to an officer-the very one who was investigating the murders he had committed.

Deeply troubled, Arthur forgot all his problems when Alfred moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He was in a happy place with someone he loved-whether that loved one would get him behind bars didn’t matter anymore.

All Arthur could think of was that he was falling harder for Alfred, and he repeated the name to himself for the second time that night. Not in ecstasy, but in a strange place between love and angry reproach.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my smut was good enough (haven't written this sort of thing in a long while) and that I didn't completely eff up their characters in the process of making this fic. If you have anything to say, leave a comment! I appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading~! ♡♡♡


End file.
